crevisfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
The first in-development version of Crevis is incomplete. Crevis 0.01's changelog is below. Updates are generally developed by Niften. Version 2.00a Status: ''In progress'' * Revamped the art style * Switched from 8 bit to 16 bit * Added rockets * Added space travel * Added new ores (gammium, cryptite, atherium, amethyte) * Added pickaxes (gammium, cryptite, atherium, amethyte, iron, stone, gold) * Established new world generation (handmade) * Created masking system for teleporting to chunks * Created five dimensions acting as the underground of a world * Implemented new player animations * Revamped the inventory * Added the crafting textbox * Added 25 new biomes * Revamped player movement Version 0.03a Status: ''In progress'' * Adding block 'tints' that are block overlays * Added block overlays * Revamping the artstyle of Crevis. (Post) CTF Update Status:'' 'Completed'' * CTF (Post) * 1 test map * 2 teams (red, blue) * Scoreboard for the teams * Team score * Capturing the flag * Taking a flag back if someone has it * Returning the flag * Splash messages on the screen (example: Your team has captured the flag!) '''Version 0.01 Status: ''Completed'' * Added the Muddy Mess biome * Preparations for races- Started on the lizman race. * Added the Rigorous Mountains biome * Masked shading * Created a day and night system, replacing the old sky * Reworked the lighting system, a better smooth lighting system and reduced lag caused by lighting by a lot. * Progression on crafting stations: Created the actual object of the first crafting station: Wooden Crafting Bench and started work on crafting interface * Started and almost completed a day/night system that has one cycle in 1 minute (going to be edited, like this for testing purposes) * Added blocks: Thatch, Stone brick, Mud, Pebbles * Optimizing game for large-scale mining operations such as tunnel digging * Progression on tools: Preparing the code to handle items that can't be placed down and that aren't obtainable by breaking a block * Fixed a lot of glitches such as the sprint-right glitch where your character's hand kept facing left when you're moving left unless you sprint to the right * Ores (Silver Ore, Gold Ore, Iron Ore, Coal Heaps) * Introducing animals and monsters and their AI * Updated player speed 0.2 pixels faster. * Optimized smooth generation of curved grass. Fixed a few bugs with that. * Replaced the 'C' logo with the fern. * Preparations to create actual player races. * Aliased up arrow key to spacebar. Now able to jump with spacebar. * Toned down the Rigorous Mountains amplitude variable to around 30-45. This helped smooth down the Rigorous mountains size, reduced lag * Edited the surface grass top texture. Improved how the grass stems relate to the grass textures in color. * Completed the delitem script. (VITAL) * Completed the craftitem script format * Added crafting recipes: Wooden Planks, Wooden Boards * Moved new slot & select sprites to the master build * Improved parallax background function * Added completely functional customizable crafting buttons * Moved natural grass to World Generation 2.1 * Added completely fuctional customizable crafting scripts for recipes that require a single item (e.g. 9 blocks of dirt, not 9 blocks of dirt and 3 iron) Category:Version History